Jealously
by QueenInnocent
Summary: I'm just a friend to you, aren't I?


Jealousy

Is it bad to get jealous easily?

Idk. But what happens in this is real.

Except you know, the TC members and stuff.

•••

Ty had just woken up, turned to the side and turned on Skype when he got a message.

"I BROKE UP WITH ALESA!"

It was from Adam. He sat up quickly, wide awake and texted back "WHEN DID YOU START DATING?"

Alesa was the girl Adam had been hardcore crushing over for the past few months, but Ty never knew that they had started dating in the first place!

"Well, it was for only a week so far when I realized the pros vs cons... The cons out numbered the pros..." Adam sent back.

"Well, what are the cons?"

Ty thought that there would be at least two minuets before he got a response, he figured there was going to be a lot. Instead, he got one a second later. It looked like he had copied and pasted it from another message to someone else, and it even had the time in the middle of it, evidence that he had copied and pasted it quickly.

Ty ignored it, not thinking of it and continued on, blinded by the fact that his friend just broke up with his crush!

The message read,

"[7:47:08] Adam:

My mom found out that Alesa and her boyfriend broke up, and she told me tha t if Alesa even hinted that she liked me that I needed to step back and say no.

I don't think I should start jumping into romance yet, especially with her.

She's...getting...obsessed...like, she can't stop talking to me or thinking about me, and that scares me.

I really like her. I reaaallyyy like her.

But I don't think I'm ready for a relationship.

Sorry if I'm spamming you right now. I just need to tell someone.

I'm scared to tell her we need to just be friends. I think I would really hurt her...

..and I really don't want our friendship to fall out because of it.

I'm really mad at myself for being so willing to have a relationship with her. I didn't add up the pros and cons, and now that I have, the cons really weigh out to be a lot more than the pros.

She talks about kissing me, and at first it sounded really nice, but now I'm realizing that I'm scared and not ready.

Not ready for kissing, or for a relationship..

I'm sorry for just completely putting this out to you

and I feel like a idiot after trying for a month to get him to like me

and every time I talk to her about a relationship, I feel so guilty.

Something has been telling me I need to break up with her and before that, that I shouldn't even like her.

Whether it was my instinct or some Holy Spirit thing, idk I just need to do it.."

Ty understood. He once had a girlfriend who was way too obsessive over him and wouldn't leave him alone, and he had to stop it.

"I get it, but how did you break up with her? Face to face?"

Ty figured his good friend would've, after all he would've known that that's better than getting a text.

"... I Skype messaged him. I mean, he understood, so it's fine."

"Adam, why didn't you do it face to face?"

"Ty." Adam responded, as if Ty was being extremely childish and dumb. Flinching slightly, he thought he was overreacting, until he thought of the message.

If he had sent that message to someone... Then they must have known before him.

That hit Ty, and he knew he was being an idiot thinking like this... But he couldn't let go of the feeling that he was the last to know.

Thinking about who he would talk to so freely with (other than him), he only thought of one person.

Jason.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. They acted like brothers and called themselves that, and Adam said he had found his second half with Jason. Adam had only called Ty his friend.

Ty thought he was his second half, after all, he was Ty's.

He also thought about the times they both left the Skype chat and just talked to each other, and when Ty asked for help, he said he was doing something. Ty had been upset, and Adam didn't do a thing. Didn't Adam always know when things were wrong? Well, why didn't he notice that time?

He was being childish. He knew that. Adam continued to message him as he thought, and he had enough. If he loved Jason so much, why would he stand in the way?

He quickly typed, "I gotta go, sorry!"

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Aw XD"

The smile made Ty frown even more. It was like his leaving was a joke.

"Bye."

"Baiii!"

Ty put his head down, and sighed.

He knew he was being dumb, but didn't care.

He was done being selfish.

They had been through so much together, only to end at this. Ty didn't care.

Without Adam, he would have a reason to leave and Adam would have Jason to fall back on, quickly forgetting Ty.

It was very simple.

Ty was jealous.

•••

Yes I'm ignoring you "Adam" and you know who you are and who "Jason" is so don't start.

Yes I'm jealous but everything in here is true and instead of reviewing you can go and complain to "Jason."


End file.
